I Don't Dance
by Lelila Solo
Summary: Swan Queen fluff. A ball is thrown and someone is adamant that they are not going. Complete for now.


A/N: This is a little piece of light fluffy fluff, after the intensity that is writing Tears of Isis. Inspired by Lee Brice's song of the same name, this piece immediately leapt into my head and begged to be put on paper, or computer as the case may be. Swan Queen, obviously.

* * *

><p>I Don't Dance<p>

* * *

><p>If Storybrooke had ever known peace, this was it. The Snow Queen had long ago been thwarted, Marian thawed, and every other half-brained scheme easily laid to rest. Somewhere in that chaotic whirlwind a certain Sheriff and a certain reformed Evil Queen had realized they would rather be kissing than fighting each other. It had come from a random shouted admission from the blonde, because everyone knew the brunette was too stubborn to make the first move, and in the middle of a fight the tension between them suddenly shifted and the magic had lit up the sky like a detonated bomb. Snow White had been less than pleased at the new couple, but eventually resigned to the happiness she could see in both of them. Charming reconciled it with the satisfaction that the backstabbing buccaneer was out of the picture.<p>

Giving Regina back her office had been messier than anyone could have predicted. No one, well mostly no one, would argue her turn to the light; but many of them still felt that Snow should maintain the office as befitting her position. They would always see her as their Princess and Queen. Emma had eventually been forced to enlighten them as to the realities of the democracy they now lived in. Which brought up the issue of going back. Snow wanted to. Charming sided with Snow. Regina did not want to return to the Enchanted Forest under any circumstances. But the masses flitted between both ideas so easily that it was difficult to know who wanted what. Finally, they put it to a vote and the landslide decision to stay in Storybrooke had shocked and dismayed Snow so much she'd stayed inside with her new baby for a month. After that the decision to let Regina serve out the rest of her term was simple. During the next election, Snow could run if she wished. But for now she could content herself with continued teaching.

Despite the overwhelming desire to remain in modernity, the people of Storybrooke did miss some of the traditions that had accompanied their life in the forest. So Regina and Snow and some of the other had-been nobles put their heads together to throw a ball to bring in the new year. There would be a feast and dancing, and fireworks set off when the clock struck midnight. And as soon as Emma Swan heard about it, she assigned herself to security duty. Snow had protested before Regina could open her mouth, and Emma's response was simple.

"I don't dance."

At Snow's further protestations, her response elaborated.

"Not my world, not my traditions. I'm not really a bring in the New Year person. I don't waltz and tango and all of that crap. I don't dance. I just don't."

Emma had so thoroughly shut down the idea before it had even settled that Regina remained quiet on the subject, avoiding talk of it as much as possible in Emma's presence. While her childhood memories were plagued by her mother's heavy hand, the balls were some of her favorite recollections. They had been the most anticipated times of year. As a young Queen, they had been some of the few times she'd enjoyed the castle and her position. Everyone danced with the Queen. It had actually been her suggestion, not that Emma knew that, and she had been anxiously looking forward to the party, the custom, the tradition; but as the day drew closer she found herself wishing it to be over.

"You're sure you won't come," Regina asked softly the night before. She'd fought a losing battle that day when it came to Emma.

"I'll be there, Regina. Security, remember? Someone has to pull Leroy off of the floor after he's drunk himself through the punch bowl," Emma sighed, rolling over to her side of the bed, back to Regina. A hand drifted behind her, finding Regina's and twining their fingers. "And really, I just don't dance. It's not my thing."

"Well," Regina bit her lip. It was pointless to continue arguing with her. They could be equally stubborn sometimes. "I have a lot to do beforehand, so I'll be up early. My ball won't set itself up. I guess I'll see you tomorrow night."

Emma's eyes popped open in the dark, "Your ball?"

"It _was_ my idea," Regina huffed. Her disappointment with Emma not coming was starting to turn into a spot of irritation and annoyance.

"Oh." Emma didn't say anything else and Regina was about ready to give up and will herself to sleep. A sentence in a tiny voice met her ears, "I could bring you lunch."

"No," she said too fast. "No, it's okay. Your mother insisted on providing lunch."

"Okay then." But Emma could feel the weight that had settled over them with the realization of what Regina had been hiding. Or rather, what she had not been seeing. "This is really important to you."

It wasn't a question and Regina hesitated a few moments too long before letting out a "Yes."

Emma closed her eyes again with a quiet sigh of defeat. The few times she had managed to get Regina to open up about at least the good things in her younger years, they had been about the balls and parties and the horses. They were still working on the bad things, usually uttered in the cover of darkness after a nightmare, but the good things Regina could talk about in the light of day. And it hadn't been just once that Emma had stolen into a room to catch Regina unaware, dancing to a tune trapped in her ears. But Regina would never push her into anything she didn't want, and how many times in the last month and a half had Emma loudly and publicly claimed "I don't dance."

"I'm sure it will be better than you're imagining," she finally said.

* * *

><p>The feast, which had amounted to something between a potluck and catered self-serve, had gone wonderfully. Citizens had come in a mix of attire from the old world and the new that served as good-natured amusement for all. Several weeks before, Regina and Emma had combined their power to magic a huge ballroom as would befit a castle into existence. It had been filled with garlands and ribbon of red and gold and blue. A dais had been raised across from a grand staircase that swept down either side of the hall. Thrones for the royals had been carved for the occasion, one noticeably empty, that adorned the dais. After catching herself staring longingly to the side one too many times, Regina had to train her eyes away from the empty seat, and despite her misgivings, she had managed to have an enjoyable time. She watched from her perch with a smile, dictating the clearing of the tables and benches from the floor so that the dancing could commence. It had been agreed that magic would not be a welcome guest at this event, so everything was done by hand and everyone had forgotten how heavy those wooden tables were. But that was the price of tradition.<p>

Charming had offered Snow his hand and they had just stepped off the dais, waiting for Regina's nod of approval for the first dance to commence, when the appointed herald banged his staff. Heads twisted around and up in confusion, eyes staring at the top of the staircase. Everyone was already present. Regina raised an eyebrow, certain that some new villain was here to destroy the peace that had finally settled in her town. It was a kind of entrance she could appreciate. She felt the magic stirring within her.

No announcement came.

A woman appeared at stairs. Her dress fit like a glove. It was green, almost black where the sweetheart neckline hugged her breasts, growing lighter as it dropped to the floor. Crystals covered the bodice in patterns like stalactite and accenting the skirt like a waterfall. A slit ran clean up her thigh, and the entire thing shimmered when she walked. Blonde hair was piled on her head, braids sweeping the loose ends up on either side. A black mask accented with green feathers kept her face hidden. With her chin held high, she began her descent, turning to follow the left stairs. Long lengths of golden curls fell down to her shoulders, her back bared save for a crisscross of fabric. She made her way through the crowd to the dais and stopped in front of Regina.

"Your Majesties," she addressed them all, turning to include Snow and Charming with a slight bow. "My apologies for crashing your evening."

Regina held her breath at the voice.

"But I had hoped to make this an unforgettable occasion for one Queen in particular, and ask the ravishing woman before me for the honor of a first dance," Emma pulled her mask off and laid it at Regina's feet. A smirk settled on her face as she held out her hand, her eyes begging Regina's forgiveness.

The Queen smiled, wide and beautiful. She stood and accepted Emma's hand as Snow and Charming returned to their seats. Careful to step over the mask, she followed the Sheriff-turned-Princess out to the middle of the floor. At some point the music had started, slow and sweet. When Emma finally turned to face her, Regina could see the trepidation in her eyes. She nodded in encouragement, her smile beaming.

Emma smiled back.

Her hand slid over the black silk clinging to Regina's body until it met bare skin and came to a rest on the small of her back. Her other hand grabbed Regina's, twining their fingers together much like they had been the night before. Regina's free hand slid up onto her shoulder and with some prompting, Emma finally settled into a gentle sway that had them moving across the floor. Other couples began to join them, foregoing tradition and moving with each other as they saw fit.

"I thought you didn't dance," Regina said as the melody shifted into another song.

"I don't," Emma responded. "But here I am."

Suddenly Regina was spinning, only to meet Emma again with her back to her chest. Emma wrapped arms around her protectively and rocked in place. Regina laid her head back against Emma's shoulder and smiled when she felt soft lips ghosting over her neck.

"You look stunning. But I thought this wasn't your thing," Regina said, softly. She couldn't help but remember the disappointment she had felt before. "Not the Savior's style."

Emma smiled against her skin before spinning her again, bringing them back together face to face. "I'd do anything for you. Just to see you smile."

Regina reclaimed her hand and wrapped her arms around Emma's neck, contented when the blonde's hands came down to rest against her hips. "I didn't think you would come."

"You never asked me to come, not for you," Emma said, her eyes scanning the other woman's face.

"You made it pretty clear that this was not something you would be caught dead at," the brunette scowled.

Emma kissed her creased forehead. "I'm here, aren't I?"

They continued to dance, Regina showing her how to waltz and giggling when Emma tripped over her feet a couple times before getting the hang of it after letting herself relax. She danced with her father, and mother, and just about everyone else in turn, but her eyes were always on Regina. As the clock struck midnight, the crowd made their way out onto the balconies around the room. The faeries had taken the task of fireworks upon themselves, and they did not disappoint. As a spectacle of color washed over awed faces, Emma held Regina loosely. A brilliant white swan exploded in the sky and she rolled her eyes. Horses galloped towards the moon. A dragon danced between the stars. It seemed that an exception had been made to allow magic in this particular case. Music filled the background as the fireworks died down, and Emma found herself swaying with Regina again on a quickly emptying balcony.

She was content to hold the smaller woman against her, rocking gently, but Regina turned in her arms, hands sliding over the goosebumps on her chest, raising more as they climbed to the back of her neck. She leaned in for a kiss before settling their foreheads together.

"Thank you," Regina said, the smile hadn't left her face for hours. "I'm so happy."

"Regina," Emma said. "I love you. I will dance with you every night for the rest of our lives if it makes you happy."

Regina's head jerked up at the words, both of their eyes a bit wider. But Emma didn't retract them. Cautiously, she asked, "Do you mean that?"

Emma leaned forward and whispered a breathy "yes" before capturing Regina's lips in a sweet slow kiss. She felt tears on her cheeks and wasn't sure if they were Regina's or her own but when she tried to pull away the hand at the back of her head prevented it. Lips opened beneath hers and she didn't need a second to follow them, deepening their kiss, oblivious of anyone else around them. They'd stopped swaying, caught up in the moment until a moan slipped past their locked lips and they pulled apart with fire in their eyes.

And then Regina started laughing. "Did you really just say that, Emma Swan?"

Emma stared at her, "I was _trying_ to be sweet."

Regina kept laughing, "You sounded so much like your parents and all of their 'I will always find you' crap."

Emma scowled. "I get all dressed up in this ridiculous ensemble, I make some grand entrance and sweep you off your feet, and basically ask you to marry me except it is way too soon for that business, and all you have to say is that I sound like my parents? Who you openly mock on a daily basis?"

Regina contained her laughter, and lowered her head to get a glimpse into the eyes that Emma had turned towards the ground. "You do not look ridiculous. You are breathtaking. And swept off my feet would be an understatement. I did not expect you to do this for me."

"I realized how much it meant to you," Emma mumbled.

Regina tucked her fingers up under the blonde's chin and lifted her head for another kiss. "You have no idea."

"Would you care for another dance, My Lady?"

Regina shook her head, "Take me home, Emma."


End file.
